


Special Project

by otomiyatickles



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Teen Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Peter invites MJ for a special project. Too bad it’s not a super cool and secretive Spider-Man mission like MJ had hoped, but something else. Homework. Luckily and surprisingly, they end up having way more fun.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 19





	Special Project

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Akromer for the request ☕💖! I’ve never written Peter x MJ before but I LOVE them a lot so it was a joy hehe. Hope you like it^^ Takes place after FFH but before shit goes down in the post-credit scene hahaha, you know:))).

“Spider-Man’s partner has arrived!” 

Peter could not be prepared for that adorable greeting: his girlfriend at his door, spreading her arms and twirling in excitement.

“Woah- Hi eh MJ, that’s fast. But please, not so loud!” He took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek, just when she awkwardly turned her head and they bumped their noses.

“Auch! Yeah, sorry!” MJ said for both the headbump and her overly excited greeting, and she gave him a peck on the lips. He invited her in and she crossed her arms.

“We’re alone right?” she asked. Peter nodded, blushing. 

“Yeah - Aunt May is, I mean. Yes, why?” A lot had changed since their trip to Europe. Like, a lot a lot. MJ knew who he was. And... MJ was now his girlfriend! Still, that did not entirely get rid of his shy, nervous behavior around her. He could be smooth, at times. 

But he could also be completely nervous, like now, when they were really alone, just the two of them which didn’t happen that often yet. On top of that, MJ had to say something like that?

She laughed at his surprised expression. “Oh you naughty boy, Peter Parker. I meant whether it’s the two of us that will work on the special project! I thought maybe Ned and May would be here too. So come on, tell me. What _is_ this special project you invited me for? It’s a Spider-Man case right? We totally nailed it last time,” she said. Peter smiled at her motivation to help out, and he shook his head.

“Oh! Actually.. I didn’t mean _that_ kind of special project. I meant _the_ special project.” MJ frowned, not getting that yet.

“You know... The biology one? D-did you even pay attention in class?” Peter asked with a playful smile. MJ then raised her eyebrows.

“Biology! School - I eh. _School_? Seriously, Peter?” she asked, looking genuinely shocked. Peter laughed at her disappointment. Now that he thought about it again, it was indeed not the best and most romantic move. But still, too late. He had already asked her now.

“Didn’t you hear them announce this special project in class that could totally improve our grades? It’s voluntary, and I thought we could do it together. Ned doesn’t wanna do it and...” Alright, enough with the excuses.

“Never mind, I just wanted to do it together,” he said. MJ raised her eyebrows again, but she smiled. 

“Heh, I might not have heard that, yeah..” She blushed, and something in Peter told him that maaaybe she had not been paying attention because she was distracted by him? No - no of course not. He quickly scolded his own inner ego.

MJ sighed. “Well, fine then.” She headed to the couch and sat down. To Peter’s surprise, she took off her shoes. When he stood there awkwardly, she quickly looked up.

“Oh, sorry. You don’t mind if I..?” she asked. “I’m not really a shoe person,” she said. Peter laughed. That was totally an MJ-thing to say.

“No sure, fine, go ahead. I don’t mind,” he said nervously. He sat down next to her on the couch with their book and a notebook.

“So, the project, I mean I guess you heard it in class or maybe not, it’s like we have to make this - eh...” Peter gazed down at MJ’s legs - she sat in a cross-legged position and her bare feet, well he had never really seen them up close so...

“We make this...” They were just feet. Like any part of his girlfriend’s body, so he wasn’t sure what caught him off guard.

“Yes, Spider-Man? We make what?” she asked. Peter raised his head, and noticed how close they were.

“This - this...” He was totally blushing. How uncool. For a moment, an awkward silence followed. MJ then laughed and she leaned back comfortably.

“Well, don’t rush it Peter. I’ve got all the time in the wooorld~” She stretched out, and Peter stared at her feet again. With her leaning back there was no need to do it subtly. He just thought they looked so smooth and perfect. The urge to touch them, he just felt how it grew stronger and stronger, but no that would be _totally_ weird.

Still, when she comfortably placed her feet against his lap while she talked about how their biology teacher had this odd way of speaking, Peter could just not fight the temptation. He lightly caressed her sole to feel if it really felt as soft as it looked.

“And that _accent_ \- I’m not sure if - Wow hahaha!” Both Peter and MJ jolted in shock when the delicate touch had caused her to suddenly bark out a loud laugh. MJ sat back up, her eyes big, just like Peter’s.

“Sorry, I just... Wait, are you.. ticklish?” Peter asked as her obvious reaction had totally made it seem like she was. MJ blushed and she smiled nervously.

“Ticklish? Me? Well, maybe a little. Not so much. Anyway, the project? Peter?” She shifted in another sitting position and seemed eager to hide her feet this time, but Peter already felt a certain kind of mischievous mood coming up. Mischief, playfulness, also curiosity. It was all suddenly there, and it was hard to ignore it.

“S-sorry. I guess, I did not pay so much attention in class either, after all..” he mumbled. He then quickly reached out, picked up her foot again, and this time purposely raked his short nails down her sole. MJ jolted again, but this time he held her ankle steadily.

“H-hehehey! Pete-ahaha!” She fell back on the couch and giggled as she tried to pull her foot free. “Dohohon’t!” 

Peter had never heard her laugh like this before. He thought it was sweet.

“Don’t? Don’t what?” he asked. The mischief completely overtook the nerves from earlier. “Tihihickle mehehe!” MJ giggled adorably. With ease, Peter now took both of her feet in his lap and tickled her soles with scribbly movements. 

Aunt May would often tickle him in the same manner - but never would he have thought it was the way to make MJ laugh like this. She was so cute. Her upper body didn’t really know what to do - her legs were completely captured and her feet had nowhere to go. 

“It t-tihiickles! Peheheter!” MJ threw her head back and laughed even louder when he inched closer to the spot under her toes. Peter laughed gleefully.

“Well I _am_ Spider-Man. I guess these little legs do feel tickly hm?” he said, now scribbling his fingers against her sensitive skin as if they were spiderlegs.

“Heeehehe yehehes - wait dohoon’t! Not thehere!” Peter had curiously hooked his finger under her toes and lightly tickler her there, and boy did she respond. Her arms flailed and ended up moving over her own face as she continud to squeal in the cutest way.

“Eehehe- a-alriihihight! I g-give! Ahaha! Nahahah- _stoooop_!” MJ howled. Peter stopped like she asked, and he watched her gasp for breath. “You’re right. I should stop. I shouldn’t tickle you, we should work on our school project. Right?” he asked.

MJ looked at him, still panting a little. No answer.

“Riiiight?” Peter asked. Her lips parted but she wasn’t quick enough to say ‘yes’. She _was_ hesitating, and the cute smile on her face said enough. 

“Ah, I guess I’m wrong. You do enjoy this after all,” Peter then said, and MJ jumped in surprise when his scribbling fingers suddenly traveled further up and tickled her calves and the hidden spots behind her knees. 

“AAhahah- w-waiah-Peter _eeehehe_!” Her squealing laughter was the cutest thing Peter had ever heard. With his fingers climbing up higher, he himself followed, until unconsciously he was straddling her - pinning her down on the couch and now playfully tickling her sides while he watched all of the cute facial expressions she made. 

“Here too hm? And here? Oh! Here too?” he teased, walking his spiderleg-fingers over her tummy while she squirmed helplessly. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes squeezed shut, and her laughter that had gone from giggling to squealing to snorting had now reduced back to the sweetest silent giggles and squeaks.

“O-Okahahay! Y-yes! T-ticklish everywhehehere, time-out! Tahah-Time ouhout!” MJ laughed tiredly. She didn’t have to tell him again. He stopped tickling her and looked at her adorably blushy face.

“Sorry... Did I take it too far?” he asked while she caught her breath. She continued to pant, and she shook her head. 

“You didn’t. But you do deserve a payback,” she said. It was not an exact danger to activate his spider sense, but he did tense up for a brief second. He was also damn ticklish and now was not the time to show her his uncool giggly side and - oh. She kissed him. She had pulled him down and kissed his lips, causing him to freeze at first, but then he slowly relaxed and responded.

Smiling against her lips, he kissed her back, and he fondly caressed her cheek. After a long and sweet kiss that even got a little lustful by the end, they broke apart for air.

“So, biology? Special project? Extra grade?” MJ asked question after question since Peter’s reaction speed was back to totally slow again. Peter blushed, smiling awkwardly.

“E-eh I... never mind that. No need,” he said. MJ nodded.

“Thought so too.” They then continued to kiss. Even though he was the one that tickled her to death, MJ was the one who actually won because of it, since no special project was worked on that day. And Peter didn’t mind at all. Hearing his girlfriend’s adorable laugh and kissing her soft lips was a lot better.


End file.
